El Episodio Negro
by RoTLunatik
Summary: CREEPYPASTA. Mi primer fic NO-YAOI! Narrada por una verdadera fan de FB&CC.


Bueno como buena CREEPYPASTA... Solo les tengo una advertencia, sera una tonta historia de terror que generara mas dudas que respuestas.

* * *

_**"El Episodio Negro"**_

Todo comenzo un Lunes tipico, me levante temprano para ver Fanboy y Chum Chum, estaba molesta porque habian cambiado los horarios de la caricatura, ya que antes podia verla todo el dia, pero ahora solo la daban los Lunes, Miercoles y Viernes.

Eran las 10:30am. Y habian dado el episodio de la Mascota Yamaguchi de Yo. Iba a cambiar de canal, ya que era un episodio que ya habia visto. Pero decidi no hacerlo, ya que como buena fan, era bueno memorizar episodios, frase por frase.

A medio capitulo, dieron un comercial y aproveche para ir a prepararme un cereal, ya que por ver el episdio no habia desayunado nada, pero una duda GIRABA POR MI MENTE. ¿Porque habian cambiado de horario el programa, y porque ahora pasaban la caricatura tan pocas veces a la semana?

Asi que corri a la computadora, y antes de que terminara el comercial, fui a buscar informacion en internet. Decidi invetigar por cuenta propia porque habian hecho eso.

Mientras buscaba en Google, en la pagina de Nick e incluso en foros de preguntas y chats, el comercial habia terminado. Y desde el haciento de mi computadora veia el resto del episodio.

Llego al momento donde Fanboy y Chum Chum enterraban a la mascota virtual de Yo, repetidamente en el cementerio. Me rei levemente ante las tonterias de este par cuando en el chat de un foro, una persona que se hacia llamar " " se conecto y parecio interesarle mis preguntas.

-Oye tu eres la que esta preguntando en multiples foros ¿porque cambiaron los horiarios de FByCC?- escribio

Rapidamente yo le respondi -¿Si tu sabes porque?-

-Yo soy director de programacion y horarios de Nick latino- me respondio

Me soprendio tener a alguien tan importanto al otro lado de la computadora, asi que rapidamente le hise 20mil preguntas que tenia en mi cabeza.

Despues de 2 parrafos completos que escribi en el chat, vi que el otro USER no repondia nada asi que le mande varios emoticones, para saber si aun segia ahi, y que no lo habia asustado con tantas preguntas. La otra persona solo se limito a responder -Yo se las respuestas a todas tus preguntas-

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la otra persona volviera a responder. Pero cuando respondio, me dejo un parrafo muy largo y antes de empezr a leerlo, vi que el usuario dejaba la combersacion, dejandome solo ese parrafo, me molestaba empezar a leerlo, porque sabia que si ahi no estaban mis respuestas, no podria volver a preguntar por que el usuario se habia desconectado.

Comenze a leer, y rapidamente mis ojos se abrieron par a par. El mensaje decia mas o menos ASI:

-Varias madres de familia nos escribieron quejas por la caricatura, pero nunca se tomaron en cuenta, apesar de que muchas tenian cosas en comun, generalmente era quejandose de un episodio en particular. Igualmente no tomamos esto en cuenta, porque el programa tenia muy buen reiting, hoy me digo todos los dias... porque no las escuchamos entonces... Una mañana uno de mis asistentes, vino hacia mi, diciendome que habiamos recivido una oleada mas de estos comentarios. Rapidamente le dije, que tenia mejores cosas que hacer que estar escuchando tonterias de "madres sobreprotectoras". Mi asistente se paro enfrente de mi, y me me dio unas hojas impresas, me miro con una cara de seria y se fue. Mire las hojas, lo primero que me impresiono era la cantidad, aproximadamente era unas 500 hojas y en cada una, unos 20 mensajes de cuentas de correo diferentes. Antes habia recivido muchos comentarios negaivos de la serie, pero esto era ridiculo!. Nunca pense siquiera en cancelar este programa ya que como director de programacion, los primero en lo que pienso es en raiting, ganancias y este programa era muy bien recivido por los niños. Asi que decidi leer estos comentarios solo para saber porque tanto alboroto. Apenas lei las primera paginas me sosprendi, muchas madres hablaban de un episodio tenebroso con mensajes diabolicos, y aunque sonaba exagerado, estos eran los comentarios mas normales, otros mensajes mas, venian con LINKs que me llevaban a paginas de periodicos, de videos de noticias e incluso a fotos particulares de los usuarios de esos correos. Cada imagen, cada video, cada palabra era mas perturbadora que la anterior. Al parecer este episodio, habia hecho que unos niños actuaran de forma inusual, sus ojos se apagaban y como si se tatara de hipnozis, los niños habian imitado el episodio, unos niños mutilaban a sus mascotas, otros caminaban a cemeterios cercanos. No se trataba de niños imitando lo que veian en televicion, se trataba de algo mas macrabo. justo cuando crei que ya lo habia leido todo, un ultimo papel cayo de entre las hojas, un mensaje que ocupaba una hoja completa donde narraba como uno de los niños que vio este episodio, decidio cambiar de canal, pero la televicio no apagaba... lentamente, unas garras metalicas se oian crujir, este niños fue encontrado desangrado en su habitacion, y aunque contaba lo que le habia sucedido, no tenia el valor que decir lo que le paso despues. En su abdomen habia mascas de garras. Y sus ojos expresaban temor hacia cualquier aparato electronico. Todo despues de ver este episodio.Y no podia creer lo que me decian asi que corri con mi asistente, y le pregunte cual era este episodio del cual me hablaban, mi asistente, me llevo a la sala de coputadoras y me dio un CD. Sin decirme nada mas se fue, susurrando algo que pude entender como "Mira, lo que as hecho que todos los demas vean" No puedo explicar con palabras los que vi en este capitulo, ni mucho menos esos instantes de mensajes oscuros que llevaba, pero algo si puedo decir, no pude ver mas de eso, saque el CD de la computadora y lo arroje a la basura. Rapidamente, di la orden a los productores que quitaran cualquier rasto del episodio NEGRO del canal y que los demas capitulos fueran reducidos al minimo...-

Me quede con la boca abierta al terminar de leer aquel mensaje. Por un momeno pense que era una broma de algun TROLL de la internet. Voltee a ver la televicion y el capitulo de FByCC aun no terminaba, El gato mascota de Yo estaba en pantalla, pero no parecia moverse, pense que la imagen se habia congelado debido a la mala señal, pero no. Quize cambiar de canal pero no podia. La imagen comenzaba a hacer un ZOOM en los ojos del animal bionico. Mis extremidades no dejaban de temblar cuando voltee a ver la computadora. Un mensaje mas abia llegado por parte de este USER misterioso.

-Upss... creo que no todas las copias de episodio fuern eliminadas...- voltee a ver la televicion nuevamente pero ya no habia nada, la mascota de YO no estaba, solo estaba el fondo de la casa de FByCC sin nadie ahi. Un ruido me hiso voltear, unas garras crujian tras de mi. Pero por mas que buscaba no habia nada. El miedo no me dejaba pensar con claridad, del miedo corri por la sala, y sali de mi casa aterrorizada. No regrese a mi casa hasta la noche cuando mi hermana regreso de su trabajo, le conte lo sucedido pero no me creyo, cuando ambas entramos a la sala, la televicion estaba apagada y la computadora, tenia un mensaje nuevo que decia:

-Espero mi error no te alla causado algun incombeniente...-

Mientras yo leia eso, mi hermana grito aterrrizada. Unas garras habian destrozado la pared, el sofa... Y todos los aparatos electronicos.

Despues de esto mi hermana y yo nos mudamos. Ambas tenemos mucho mas cuidado con lo qu evemos en televicion. Y por supuesto. Ya no me despierto temprano para ver Fanboy y Chum Chum.

FIn.

* * *

Gracias por leer, no quiero que digan "Eso no es cierto, ese episodio no es asi, tu estas inventado todo" pues les die que esto es un CREEPYPASTA! se supone que sea inventado! Asi que dejen reviews!


End file.
